A New Guardian
by Pebblepaw
Summary: A new spirit is born into the world. She has the destiny to become a new guardian. But how will she when she is still figuring out her own Powers?


**This is my first rise of the guardians story. And I like to receive feedback on my stories, so please review!**

The New Guardian

Chapter 1

My eyes flew wide open, and I was suddenly feeling awake, and very alert. I sucked in air, as if I haven't been able to get any for days.

_Wait_, where was I a day ago?

How did I get I get here?

Where am I now?

As I looked around, I realized I must be in some kind of lush forest. And when I mean lush I mean lush. The trees, and plant life where all filled with life and had beautiful shades of green and other colors on them.

There were streams bubbling with life, and are all nice and have nice clean, clear water.

But I had one more question for myself:

Why are all these animals around me?

Although I sound like an idiot for not mentioning them when I described the place, there are a lot of animals around me.

And by a lot, I am serious. Around me there were tons of every kind of wildcat, and bird, a pack of wolves is also by me. Buffaloes, deer, antelopes, giraffes, elephants, bunny rabbits, even honey bees, you name it, they were all at my feet, staring up at me.

"Umm… hi?" I say unsure what I was doing talking to a group of animals.

"Hello, welcome to your kingdom," said one wolf excitedly, he looks rather young, like a baby wolf.

To my shock I could understand the tiny wolf's barking! It was like hearing another language that you know really well. You know the person is speaking another language that's not your own, but you can translate it into your own language in your head to understand it.

"Hush now! Don't speak to the ruler!" says an older girl wolf. Obviously she is the kid wolf's mother.

_ruler? Me? _I asked myself

"Hello," says one wolf to me, he looks like the leader of the wolf pack, "Nice to finally have a ruler after so long,"

"Who's the ruler?" I ask dumbly, still confused about who I was.

"You don't know?" asked the baby wolf again, this time his voice shows he is shocked.

"Don't speak, fang!" whispered the mother wolf again, scolding her son.

"She is new, she needs time to figure this stuff out," said one leopard in the group of wild cats.

"Yes, flintfoot is right, we should give her a few more days, and then come to visit her," said another leopard in the back, agreeing with the leopard called flintfoot.

"Shouldn't we help her figure it out though?" asked a golden lion, who was towards the front.

"Don't you remember the last nature ruler? He wasn't very nice and tried to hurt and kill anyone of us that came near him, I say we leave this ruler alone, at least until we know what she's like," this time it was a antelope.

"But if she's evil like you said, than she might get angry later on if we just leave her to figure out everything by herself," buzzed a honey bee.

"Who's angry?" I asked, I still had no idea what they were talking about, and I wanted to know soon.

All attention of the animals snapped back to me, as if they were just remembering I was their.

"No one's angry..at least not yet," muttered a Hawk to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

The animals looked at me again, an uneasiness filled the air. And I wasn't sure why.

"Lets just let the wolves help her figure out how to use her powers, I don't like the fact that I don't get to eat any antelope during this meeting," said a scary looking tiger

The antelope looked just about ready to leave after the tiger's comment, and the buffaloes and deer didn't look so happy about having to stay either.

"I am going, lets come back in a day or two in groups to meet her later,"said a antalope to everyone

"I second that," a buffalo added in

"Fine, everyone go, but I am staying," said the wolf leader from earlier

"Should the pack stay?" Asked one of the wolves to their leader wolf.

"No, I think talking to her alone should help her with her likely confusion," the wolf alpha said

"Bye then," said the other wolf, and so the pack left.

After the pack had gone the wildcats left, and then species, by species all the animals left.

Once they were all gone, I turned to the wolf leader, but he spoke before I did, "their is a lot to explain, but I am going to start with that you are the new Mother Nature," he said


End file.
